The invention relates to a multi-source x-ray catheter that selectively generates x-rays to minimize adverse effects while maximizing therapeutic effectiveness.
Traditionally, x-rays have been used in the medical industry to view bone, tissue and teeth. X-rays have also been used to treat cancerous and precancerous conditions by exposing a patient to x-rays using an external x-ray source. Treatment of cancer with x-rays presents many well documented side effects, many of which are due to the broad exposure of the patient to the therapeutic x-rays.
Minimally invasive endoscopic techniques have been developed and are used to treat a variety of conditions. Endoluminal procedures are procedures performed with an endoscope, a tubular device into the lumen of which may be inserted a variety of rigid or flexible tools to treat or diagnose a patient""s condition.
The desire for improved minimally invasive medical devices and techniques have led to the development of miniaturized x-ray devices that may be used in the treatment or prevention of a variety of medical conditions. International Publication No. WO 98/48899 discloses a miniature x-ray unit having an anode and cathode separated by a vacuum gap positioned inside a metal housing. The anode includes a base portion and a projecting portion. The x-ray unit is insulated and connected to a coaxial cable which, in turn, is connected to the power source. An x-ray window surrounds the projecting portion of the anode and the cathode so that the x-rays can exit the unit. The x-ray unit is sized for intra-vascular insertion, and may be used, inter alia, in vascular brachytherapy of coronary arteries, particularly after balloon angioplasty.
International Publication No. WO 97/07740 discloses an x-ray catheter having a catheter shaft with an x-ray unit attached to the distal end of the catheter shaft. The x-ray unit comprises an anode and a cathode coupled to an insulator to define a vacuum chamber. The x-ray unit is coupled to a voltage source via a coaxial cable. The x-ray unit can have a diameter of less than 4 mm and a length of less than about 15 mm, and can be used in conjunction with coronary angioplasty to prevent restenosis.
Miniaturized x-rays are not foolproof, however, and present difficulties. The x-ray unit generates heat, which can damage adjacent tissue. Additionally, x-rays are not localized and irradiate local tissue rather than only irradiating the desired site. Also, it is difficult to maintain the positioning of these instruments inside at the desired location. Improved miniaturized x-ray units the overcome these difficulties are desirable.
Other techniques are used to treat tumors with x-rays, including planting a seed of radioactive material at the tumor site, typically accomplished with endoluminal procedures. However, the patient becomes xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d, i.e., radioactive, and the procedure risks exposure of the medical personnel to radiation exposure.
As noted above, many types of cancerous and precancerous conditions are treated by irradiating the tumor or site with x-rays. However, the x-rays are broadcast over a large area of healthy tissue in addition to the tumor, since the radiation is administered from outside the body so that it penetrates the skin and any internal organs or tissue to reach the desired site. To avoid this, miniaturized x-ray systems which generate x-rays at the desired site are a desirable alternative to conventional apparatus.
Many types of cancer occur in a body cavity or lumen, such as in the rectum, vagina, esophagus or pulmonary passages. It is desirable to treat these cancers using miniaturized x-ray sources in combination with endoscopic techniques, which are minimally invasive to the patient, so that the cancer or other intraluminal tissue is directly treated with x-rays.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties associated with x-ray therapy and apparatus of the prior art by providing an multi-source x-ray device that generates x-rays at the site of treatment and minimizes exposure of other tissues to irradiation.